Depth Perception
by amaterasu-kun
Summary: Someone's doing some deep thinking in the dark. Mostly POV's and not so well made. Enjoy.


Depth Perception  
  
by amaterasu  
  
It is dark. Darker than it has ever been for the last 500 years. The day is short but the night seemed to stretch into eternity. There isn't a single star outside nor the barest sliver of moonlight. It is dark, dank and depressing in that cave, the place I've spent the last millenia in.  
  
My memory isn't quite what it used to be. From the first moment I stepped foot into this prison, my memories seemed to slip away, piece by piece, into s small hole just inside my heart. They wound themselves into a tight ball, waiting to be unraveled.  
  
But this night, everything came back to me in sharp focus. I saw the young me being dragged against my will into a large spacious room. I scarcely paid notice to the high walls nor the polished, gleaming surfaces. I paid no heed to the tall statueque woman in white sitiing on the throne. My gaze was immediately, completely riveted to the incarnation of sunlight that is Konzen's hair. A sudden consuming need to touch that light, to capture that warmth, possessed me like nothing ever had. I reached out, my small hand coming in contact with the silken strands. Pain lanced through me, simultaneous with pleasure. Pain beacause of the disappointment that it wasn't really sunlight. And pleasure because the soft, silky fibers felt so good against my rough hands. He yelled, he frowned and he hit me, but I barely noticed any of that. I am still completely, awesomely entranced with him. His purple eyes were like the sky just after sunset. And his spirit glowed with a blinding intensity that hurt my eye. Confidence emanated from him in waves, along with quiet self-assurance and the security in the knowledge that he has a place in the world. I bit my lip, hard. I never had a place to call my home, never had people I could call family. But staring at him long enough told me that somehow, someway, beside him is my place.  
  
The color of the clouds at daytime always remind me painfully of Ten-chan. His labcoat will always start off the week pristine and smelling of detergent and will end the said week looking like a rag. But Ten-chan never lost the fresh, detergent scent, mingled with the smell of cigars. He reeked of determination and purpose, though a lot of people say that he always look distracted, out of this world. They don't look in his eyes, though. His eyes are steady and focused, just like a man with a plan. And that's what he is. Always a man with a plan and a plot. In him, there is a big slice of stubborness topped of by tenacity that is visible in the lean lines of his face. Shrewd intelligence warring with innate kindness is what shines through his eyes. I think he is like a gentle wind, refreshing with his ideas and smiles. But just like a wind can turn into a killer tornado, Ten-chan can easily turn into a ruthless protector, looking out for his own. But wehat sets him apart from vicious men is control. It is like a big, black coat wrapped tightly around him and consisted the green shield that kept his aura and passions in check.   
  
Red is the color of blood and war they say, yet it is also the color of love, joy and warmth. And that is what Ken-niichan is. He radiates a deep love for fine but simple things of life like flowers, women and wine. As he ften joked, not necessarily in that order. He always have a smile for me, a friendly wave for Ten-chan and a teasing remark for Konzen. He also has a soft spot for Nataku, that I know. I may be a child, but I'm not a blind child. The air around him crackles with excitement and anticipation for one can never truly guess what he would do next. His perpetual light mood balances the darkness and seriousness in Ten-chan, making them evenly matched. He always have a olot of stories to tell, jokes to crack. He told me one day that he would explain to me about the birds and the bees, which, of course I did not understand. He laughed at my confused expression and just shrugged it off, telling me that one day... one day...   
  
When Seiten Taisei Son Goku awoke the next morning, his memory was sealed, just like a slate wiped clean. He stared into the bright light making out familiar purple eyes that he held so dear. But when no answer came forth from his memory, he searched in his heart. There he found out that whoever this young man reaching out both hands to him is, he is his place in life.  
  
~owari  
  
amaterasu  
  
090303 


End file.
